


Face your Legacy

by TheDarkChocolateLord



Series: Keeptober 2020 [10]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Gisela is creepy, Missing Scene, okay it's not really a scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkChocolateLord/pseuds/TheDarkChocolateLord
Summary: Gisela left Keefe a note that made him come to Loamnore.Written for Keeptober 2020 for the prompt "Family".
Series: Keeptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973125
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Face your Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what it says about my mind that when I got the prompt 'Family' I decided on 'Gisela emotionally abuses Keefe'. Screw Gisela.

Keefe,

You think I'm the bad guy, don't you?

You think that this time you're not going to play my game? 

Let's put this into perspective.

I have more allies than you would expect. This is the climax of your legacy. And if you don't face your legacy, it comes at a cost.

If you don't show up, what do you think will happen to your friends? Will Sophie be safe? Will Dex? Will any of them?

If they get hurt, you will be the one who failed. Who stayed out of the action, prioritizing himself over everyone else.

Or you can be the hero. The one who kept everyone safe, who everyone looks up to and respects. Not the one who failed his friends in their time of need.

Go to Loamnore, Keefe. Protect your friends. I promise they will come to no harm—but only if you listen to me.

Love,

Mom

  
  



End file.
